Not so Godly
by Deranged Silence
Summary: Perseus is a normal guy. He likes flirting, though he wouldn't say he's good at it. He can fight, that is confirmed. He knows some stuff, but isn't smart. He can't fly. So what the hades is he a god of?


Hey guys its me again. I wanna now what you think of this story, and whether it should take priority over the other one. Also, I will be rewriting the other anyway, im not happy with the chapter. Thanks for reading! (None of this is mine!)

The night was filled with wonder for Perseus. He could flit between places with but a thought and often did so. He was of the void; a creation of nothing and everything. Percy was currently spending his days tracking down his favourite pastime. One could say that Percy was a hunter through and through.

Nobody would think he was a god, wearing a black hoodie and black pants. He was the least godly looking god of all. But, he was warm and could hide his face by enhancing the density of shadows inside the hood.

Brushing the edges of the light cast by the campfires, Percy prowled around the Hunters of Artemis' camp. The wolves left to protect the huntresses were accustomed to his presence and allowed him in as long as they got a scratch behind the ear. _Honestly,_ Perseus thought, _you would think that the so called hunters could tell the difference between a pouncing beast and a prancing puppy. I don't think those guys even speak to the dogs._ Percy hated it when animals were mistreated, even if they just weren't playing with them.

"Ahem," a young voice said, startling him. He looked over his shoulder to see a little girl, maybe twelve at the most, clad in the silver pyjama nightwear of the hunters. She was doing her best impression of one of his friends in the hunter's camp, with an adorable frown on her face and her fists clenched on her hips. "What are you doing?"

Giving this particular wolf a final pat, Percy stood and turned around to address the girl. Now that he had a clear view of the girl, he could tell that she was a demigod. Most likely, the other girls in camp hadn't told her of her heritage. She had black eyes and hair. That usually only meant a child of Hades.

"What might your name be?" He smiled his most reassuring smile. This girl could be new to the camp, or she could be really, really old. He usually couldn't tell, although they usually didn't allow younger girls to take the oath until they were at least twelve. If she was new here, then she most likely wouldn't scream while they were having a conversation. If she was old, she would probably scream and wake all the others up and Percy really didn't want them to jump to an entirely disgusting assumption. He wasn't Dionysius for Naga's sake!

"Bian- not telling," She broke off in the middle of her name, likely remembering that everyone in this camp didn't like boys.

"Well, Bianotelling, my name is Perseus. I'm a god." He chuckled at his own joke, but the girl seemed unimpressed. _Well, I'm not technically a god, but then she might panic if I tell her what I really am._

"If you're a god, why are you wearing a hoodie?" The little girl asked innocently, devastating Percy. _She doesn't even know she's crushed my ego! What an excellent huntress! _"And why do you have such a weird name?"

_She's really overdoing it now! _Percy sulked. "Listen, kiddo," he grunted at her, "Perseus is a perfectly nice name, whatever the connotations."

"I suppose… what does conna-connotatoe mean?" She struggled over the unfamiliar word.

Covering his face with his hands and groaning into them Percy growled out, "Connotations. Con-o-tay-shuns. It means- argh, by the me-myself-and-I! We're getting off topic! I'm wearing a hoodie because it's comfy and has a hood." Percy released his pent up air suddenly. Considering the fact that he didn't need to breathe, ever, it was probably air that could be found in a museum's exhibit. "Hey, why are you up so late anyway, miss No-name?"

"I was gonna go to the creek and get a drink of water, but then I saw a shadow playing with the dogs. No one ever plays with the dogs." No-name looked at the wolves that were lying behind him with a rather large smile on her face. _It seems someone likes puppies. _Percy's opinion of the girl just went up.

"You aren't going alone through the dark of night. I'll take you." Percy nodded to himself. It would be _slightly_ out of his way, but then, he could use a little of that feel good feeling he got from helping.

"I can go by myself mister."

"During the day you could, yes, but not at night young lady. The night is no place for one as bright as you." He gazed into their surroundings as if he would be able to spot one of these nightmares at that very moment. Suddenly apprehensive, No-name copied his actions.

He placed his hand on her shoulder in order to reassure her. "Don't worry, little No-name. Your sisters and I will always protect you from the horrors of the night."

"Ok," she nodded slowly, her black hair swaying gently in the light breeze. "What's a horror?"

"Let's go get you some water," Percy laughed gently, using his hand on her shoulder to guide her.

After little No-name got her drink and Percy took her back to the camp, Percy had her go straight to bed. 'Bed' happened to be one of the smallest tents in the camp. Percy, being the kind-hearted immortal he was and so totally not fishing for compliments, decided to spruce up her home for her. He gave it the standard expansion charm, so it was smaller on the outside, and added a fully functional bathroom, kitchen and a nice and soft queen-sized bed. It was originally going to be a single bed, but No-name argued the point that she could share with some of the other huntresses.

Percy tucked her in, something that was slightly awkward for both of them. For Percy it was because he was one of the few immortals who hadn't had children, and hadn't raised any children either. On the other hand, No-name felt awkward as she couldn't remember anyone ever doing it for her before.

"Percy?" No-name asked, smiling tiredly. It seemed the little girl hadn't been getting much sleep recently, worried about joining the hunters.

"We are not having another tickle fight young lady," he jokingly scolded.

"No, I-I just wanted you to… tell me a story please?" Her request was accompanied by her infernal puppy-dog eyes. Being quite fond for her and the animals, he quickly acquiesced.

"Alright, alright. Once upon a time, a god fell hopelessly in love with a mortal woman…" And so, Percy told the story of a woman met a man with little hope and gave him two beacons of hope in return for his love. He ended the story on a happy note, which was entirely different from the true tale. In the true tale, the woman was slaughtered by the god's brother, and their shining beacons, their two wonderful children, were abandoned. The father drowning in his grief, and the mother's soul passing into Elysium.

O0O

Perseus was amazed at the little No-name girl. That girl had a surprisingly tight grip for a twelve year old. He slowly slipped through one of the many shadows beneath him, making good use of the abilities he inherited to escape the clutches of little No-name. The girl groaned at the lack of warmth, reaching for where he previously lied unconsciously and he increased the speed of which he moved through the shadow. He really didn't want her waking up on him now.

Falling through the shadow horizontally, he tried to stop himself before he collided with something. This something was soft, warm and gasped when they hit each other, bringing both Percy and it to the ground. As Percy was falling he threw his hands in front of himself to stop his fall and felt the something under his hands. He thought he knocked over some cushions but that didn't explain the warmth. Percy cursed his lack of practice with this form of transportation. He exhaled warm air and froze when the something under him shivered. Leaning up on his elbows to the side of the thing, Percy looked at it and froze.

The something happened to be a beautiful young woman.

His mind clouded over with lust immediately and he struggled not to kiss the black haired beauty. This was usually why he got into trouble with the other immortals. And the Roman's, jeez, they take almost everything personally. That probably explained why Artemis didn't want him around unless it was only for short periods of time.

Instead of following his instincts, Perseus used another of his methods of transportation to get away from her. It was one that used light as a pathway to new places. He called it _Blinking_ because when he moved using it, it left a small shard of light. The shard looked like glass and span rapidly, giving the illusion of a blinking light.

He blinked off of the poor girl to stand right next to her. She looked as shocked as he was, and as much as he wanted to stare, he was going to try and be gentlemanly. He summoned one of the blankets from the bedroll on the ground and threw it over her as fast as he could. The blanket didn't quite land how he wanted it to, as the rough brown blanket fell on her face. The last thing he saw of her face before it was covered was the incredibly bright blush that was decorating her beautiful and familiar face.

_She looks just like Thalia._ Percy thought to himself absently, trying to engrave every wonderful detail of the girl into his mind as he looked her over, starting from the top. _All the best are sworn virgins, huh? That really stinks._ He thought of her large bust, her delicious curves and that lovely shade of red that was now spreading to the rest of her body. Not to sound sappy, but her blue eyes were simply stunning. And her black hair was very luscious too. Too bad she was with Artemis' little gang, or Percy would have asked her out in a heartbeat.

Percy halted his observation of the naked girl as he considered something. _What if that is Thalia?_ He blinked twice, slowly. _…I'm so fucked if that's her_.

Cautiously, lamenting the fact that he had just gotten to her navel, Perseus lifted the blanket from the girls face. "Thalia?" He asked, hunching over slightly to get a closer look.

Percy jerked back, stumbling away from the fist that almost connected with his jaw. He yelped as a leg connected with his and swept them out from under him. _It's definitely Thals,_ Percy thought as a kick connected with his ribs. He almost laughed out loud when she swore at the pain kicking his ribs caused. Being immortal _really_ has its perks!

He jumped to his feet and blocked another punch, using it to grab one hand, two and then held them above her head. Any higher and he would be lifting her from the ground. He used his other hand to cover her mouth. He heard a noise outside the tent, a voice and some footsteps. "Shut it," he whispered frantically, hoping it was just another girl going for a drink and not a goddess. "Thals, look I'm so sorry for _intruding_, but I will be skinned if I'm found in this position with you." Thalia seemed to suddenly realise that she was still naked, a fact Perseus had been avoiding like a student with homework, because she kneed him right in his balls. Suddenly, Percy found him straddled and pinned to the ground. _She has definitely been practising with Artemis,_ Perseus thought to himself and then froze at the image that gave him. _So _fucking_ hot!_

Percy felt himself getting aroused, and it certainly didn't help that he had a hot teen sitting on him. _Please don't let her feel it, please don't shift back, please please please!_ He begged any gods who could hear his plea, even though he knew none could hear him. His prayers really did go unheard, because right as he thought he was going to get away with the hard-on he was sporting, Thalia leaned backwards.

She must have felt it right between her cheeks, because that's certainly what he was feeling at the moment. Thalia shifted back and forth, trying to figure out what was sticking up between _there_ when she suddenly stared at him with wide eyes.

Percy laughed nervously at her astounded look. "Hi Thalia. Nice to see you… again." He groaned when she shifted on his hips to cross her legs to one side when she realised what a show she was giving him.

"_What the fuck, Percy_!" Thalia quietly screamed at him. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, but found his sight draw to Thalia's exposed breasts. Obviously Thalia found the cold air _invigorating._

"Hmm?" Percy distractedly hummed, "What was that Thals?" He pouted when she covered her breasts with her hands to preserve some modesty, and he felt rather put out.

"Just hand me the fucking blanket before I freeze, you dick." She growled at him. Percy looked around him for that abrasive blanket, but couldn't see it anywhere and said so. "I think you're sitting on it…" she squealed in surprise when he raised his hip to get the blanket out, but managed to keep it quiet. Thalia needed to hold onto the low hanging part of the tent to steady herself at the sudden movement though.

It was at that moment, with the two in such a sexually suggestive position that the goddess Artemis walked in, having heard the squeal. She had been worried at the sound, and wanted to make sure that the hunter who made it was ok.

Off all the things that Perseus could have said to even slightly reassure the virgin goddess, he said, "Oh _fuck_ me."

O0O

Six hours later, in the middle of the day, Perseus and Thalia sat next each other in front of the goddess of the moon, Artemis. They had spent the last three hours explaining their sides of the story, and the three before that was spent by Artemis chasing Perseus around camp, shooting arrows at his head and arse.

Perseus was sporting a large red mark on his cheek where Artemis had slapped him, seeing as her mortal charge would only hurt herself doing it herself.

Turning to Thalia, he apologised once again under the baleful eye of Artemis. "I am so so sorry that I was in your tent while you were changing, please forgive me, Thalia." He would have bowed his head for good measure, but that just let him see her thighs that were exposed by her shorts. Most huntresses wore pants or skirts, but Thalia wore those type of shorts because there were _usually_ no men around to see her wearing them. Even so, Thalia was thankful that it was only Perseus who had seen her in those shorts.

"It's ok, really Percy," she assured him with an evil smirk on her face. "Considering you suffered for what you've done, I'd say you've earned _some_ forgiveness."

"Some?" He audibly swallowed, nervous once again at the identical grins worn by Thalia and Artemis. "What more do I have to say?"

"Not say," Artemis interjected with shake of the head, "_do_." The actual action was for Thalia to decide, but she was sure that they would enjoy being vindictive. It was an unspoken law of being a huntress. Personally, Artemis would have made him be her target practice, but that was just her.

"How about a hug?" Percy asked, the very idea of being the target of a hunter's ire scaring him. They had killed for much less.

Thalia just shook her head and laughed at him. "A hug? You mean like the one we were having last night?" Percy was impressed with her. She only had the lightest tinge of pink while she said that, although she wasn't looking straight at him. Thinking back on that incident, remembering all those thoughts he had about her before _and _after he realised she was his best friend made him wonder whether he wanted her as his best friend or another kind of buddy. He felt kinda bad for thinking this in the presence of the two huntresses, but Thalia only had to stay a virgin, right?

As if she could read his thoughts by the interest in his face, Thalia's eyes narrowed at him. "I think he should do what I say for a week." She looked to her patron to seek confirmation even as Percy voiced his complaints loudly.

"That seems acceptable." Lady Artemis nodded slowly in thought. "But, on one condition," she warned Percy and Thalia. "He has to serve the entire camp. _And_ not complain or whine about it the whole time." She added when Percy went to open his mouth.

"Not even pouting?" Percy asked, trying what little shred of charm Artemis was susceptible to on her. Maybe he'd be lucky and she'd show mercy. Percy needed some form of complaint or he'd go mad!

"Hades no, the pouting is adorable."

Artemis and Percy both swung around to look at Thalia, one in warning and the other in cheek. Thalia's face turned bright red under the combined looks of the two powerful immortals. She could only just stand to look at her patron, who was looking resigned to such outbursts now. Thalia didn't even need to glance at Percy to know he was sporting that smug grin she both hated and couldn't live without.

"…She is right though. The pouting stays." Artemis said before quickly flashing out with only the slightest hint of red on her cheeks. Thalia was stunned at Lady Artemis' agreement to her statement. Percy just smiled wider.

"So, where do I get to sleep?" Percy asked Thalia. He was wondering if he would get his own tent or have to share with someone.

"If this was camp, I'd let you stay with me for the week, but… I suppose you could just make your own tent."

"Or steal one." Either option was fine with him.

"Wanna spar?" she asked after a minute of companionable silence. She wanted to test herself like it was still the good old days, when she didn't have to join something she didn't want to join just to evade a prophecy. When she could sleep all day and kiss who she wanted. She glanced at Percy through her fringe at that thought, thinking of all the time spent by the lake and on top of the Big House.

"Hades yes, you are the closest thing to a challenge I have ever had!" Percy crowed, excited at the idea. He remembered how the old sparing sessions had gone, and even though it wouldn't be the same, it would be good to spend some time with Thalia. Loneliness is a big problem for gods and other immortals, and he had it in spades.

"Challenge? I seem to remember whooping your arse last night!" She protested on their way to the outside of the campsite, where there was a lot of open space. "You got dominated, Percy."

"I thought you wouldn't be so mad if you got some of the anger out first," Percy said, leaning on her shoulder as they walked. She simply scoffed and threw his arm off of her shoulders. Running ahead of him and turning back at him, Thalia started walking backwards.

"We'll see who beats who this time, Percy."

"I can't wait." The two had identical grins on their faces, sharing similar lines of thought. "C'mon," Percy shouted gleefully. "This should be far enough from the others that they won't be able to see your shameful defeat!"

"Bring. It. On."


End file.
